


lovey dovey love bomb

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Bombs, M/M, More tags to be added eventually., love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple little fic I decided to write for comfort. It might be given more chapters, who knows. Do not expect frequent updates or a schedule.





	lovey dovey love bomb

“I have you now, Sonic!” Dr. Robotnik cackled, arms crossed as he looked down on the blue hedgehog with a sneer.

Sonic growled, “What’s up now, Eggman? You got something new to show me?” 

“As a matter of fact,” the doctor took out a spherical, pink-lined object, and threw it at the ground. There was silence for a few moments, as Sonic stared at the seemingly unactivated device.

“You made… a ball?”

Suddenly, the object busted open, a magenta fog seeping from it’s ducts. Sonic was knocked out of the way with a kick during the confusion, knocked to the ground. He rubbed his cheek, sucking in a quick breath. 

Coughing sounded from a foot away, as a dark figure emerged cupping his mouth.

“Shadow?! You… Did you try... to save me?” 

A chill ran through his spines as Shadow looked him dead in the eyes. There was a slight aura of affection in those ruby irises, glinting in the sunlight. Sonic shook his head.  _ No time for thinking about how nice-looking Shadow’s face is- Why did I just think that?! _

Shadow held out a hand, unusually quiet as he averted his gaze, “Just get up, faker.” The dark hedgehog pulled Sonic up by the wrist. His grip tightened as Shadow looked back at Dr. Robotnik, “Let’s finish this. I’ve got places to be.” Shadow threw Sonic upwards, giving the blue blur enough time to roll into a ball before Shadow knocked him straight into Robotnik’s ship, nearly knocking him out of the air.

“Argh! Stupid rodents!” The doctor groand, initiating the boost on his ship, “My invention may not have worked, but I will still win the day!” His voice faded away as he got farther and farther in the distance.

Sonic landed on his feet next Shadow, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving the other hedgehog a big grin. His grip loosened, hand slipping down to lay next to Shadow’s own. The closeness of their hands made Sonic flush softly, shaking his head and chuckling,

“So! I guess you’re gonna go head off with Team Dark now? I don’t see why you’d wanna stick around here when you’ve got better things to do.”

Shadow raised an eyebrow, grabbing Sonic’s hand in his own, “No. Rouge is busy gathering intel, and Omega is recharging after that last fight with Eggman.” The dark hedgehog seemed to realize what he did, quickly ripping his hand away and huffing as his face flushed. 

The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Their hands still ever close together, the two headed off to get back to their friends, hoping the sudden spark of closeness would fade as time went on.


End file.
